Mr cools sweet surprise
by Eivexst
Summary: It's inside the story so if you want to see it go ahead. This is a Request story by Livy leaf.
1. Maka's gift

_**Of all things Soul never thought it was cool but it was for his meister.**_

_**Soul: What the hell is that summery for?**_

_**Maka: No idea.**_

_**Me: Well it's for the story and to put it simply I don't think you would find this cool Soul.**_

_**Soul: *glares at Eivexst* Eivexst doesn't own Soul eater.**_

_**Me: *holding measuring cup* Now on with the story!**_

Maka's POV (4:00 PM):  I couldn't wait it was almost time just one more hour! "What are you so happy about?"

That would be Soul he's my weapon at the DWMA I cant believe that he doesn't remember... or does he? "If I told him I wouldn't know for sure."

I realized I said that out loud to late. "What's that supposed to mean?" "Nothing Soul it's nothing!" All he did was mutter about how fibbing to your weapon is not cool and left it at that.

"Well Soul I'll see you later Stein wanted to see me for some reason." He turned paler than normal (if possible) and gave me this ' you cant be serious. ' face. "Oh come on what's the worse that could... never mind."

ONE HOUR LATER.

Soul's POV (5:00 PM): I had to go home alone and I was glad for it Stein actually agreed to what I asked him!

FLASH BACK: (2:00 PM before class) "Professor Stein!"

He turned from the chalk board the moment I stepped in the room.

"What do you want Soul Eater?" He looked like he was going to dissect me for interrupting his work. "I have a favor to ask but I'm willing to repay you."

"Well than I'm all ears let me guess it has to do with Maka Albarn doesn't it?" He grew a smirk when he saw my shocked face telling him the whole truth, not cool professor not cool. "I just need time so I can make it."

He simply turned the screw in his head (A/N: still have no idea how that got there do any of you?) as if in thought then it clicked and he smiled, a true almost fatherly smile.

"Okay Soul I'll keep her here untill 6:00 you have till then to get it ready and don't worry, you wont need to do any favor just come to the lab tomorrow when school is over deal?" I could not pass this up. "Deal."

We shook hands and that was that.

END OF FLASH BACK.

"Oi Blair!" I heard a cat behind me and froze. "What do you need Soul-Kun did you want to play?" Damn this cat she knows how to push my mind into seeing things! "No I need help do you... know how to..."

Normal POV: Soul was lost in words he couldn't finish the sentence. Blair mearly tilted her head and changed into her human form actually dressed normally for a change.

"What did you say Soul?" The boy gritted his teeth. "Do you know how to.." He took a deep breath to steady his nerves. "How to bake?" If Blair's eye's had opened any wider they might have fallen out.

Mean while Maka is...

"Professor why do you need me to hold your scalples again?" Professor Stein had a look of pure bliss as he shaved the poor tiger on the table. "I need you to hold them so I'm not tempted to dissect this thing to soon Maka."

The only thing one would see if they walked in was a shivering girl a frightened carnivore (the tiger) and a insane teacher shaving said carnivore.

Maka's POV (: I cant believe it's almost been the end of the day and not even one of my friends knew what day it was not even Black*star and he alway's remembers.

"Well since you finished shaving the Tiger do I get to go home Proffessor?" He simply smiled and put the poor thing into the cage I can understand why it's scared I'm still scared of the Proffesor espicially after remembering when we fought him.

"Yes Maka run along now I'm sure Soul is worried about you." As I left the lab I could have sworn Stein said something about a shock waiting for me.

(6:11 PM)

As I walked up the steps to the appartment I noted that there had been a few murmers from behind the door and as I opened it I really was shocked.

Soul's POV: (6:12 PM)

"Hurry she'll be here any minute!" Me, Blair, Kid, Black*star, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki had been bouncing about the appartment in a frenzy while also making sure to keep things symmertric for Kid.

"Uh oh Soul!" As I heard Liz murmer that line I knew we had run out of time. "Okay every one hide she'll be here any moment!"

As we all hid I was running different things that could happen in my mind either Black*star would ruin this by being to loud or Maka would chop us all for making her wait so long.

The door opened very slowly and that's when we jumped at our chance.

Maka's POV: (6:12 PM)

I opened the door very slowly incase it was a intruder and jumped when I saw the shock waiting for me.

"HEY HAPPY BIRTH DAY MAKA~!" I stood there dumb struck Soul had arranged a birthday party for me.

"Soul, every one why how did you?" Kid came up with Black*star and they started to explain it all. "Well you see Maka, Soul wanted to surprise you so he asked us all to not wish you a happy birthday yet."

I turned to Black*star for his side of the details.

"Yeah I mean if he wanted to surprise you I was up for it even though it's not as awsome as what I would have done it was still pretty awsome."

Soul looked at the door smirking and I turned to see papa, professor Stein and even lord death standing in the door way.

"I had your dad agree to wait till now to arrive to say happy birthday and got Stein to keep you distracet while Shinigami-sama got your gifts here in time, though they're are a little late."

That was it I broke down crying like my papa did when ever I scorned him. "T-thank you every one, thank you!" The party was wonderful, Kid and Black*star told some pretty funny jokes, Blair did some magic tricks, Tsubaki made origami flowers that decorated a cake and Liz and Patty made the poppers for the party go off but one question remained what did Soul do?

"Hey Soul?" "Yeah Maka?" I turned to him with a piece of cake still on the fork infront of his face. "What did you do for the party besides set it up?" He smirked along with Spirit and Blair right behind him.

"I cant believe I'm about to say this but, this cool little weapon made the cake for you Maka." I turned to dad in shock, Soul had made me my favorite cake a blueberry cake, Blair simply smiled going off to try and beat Black*star to the last bit of the ice cream.

"Soul?" He turned to me and before he could respond I kissed him right on the cheek and I started to feel the heat rise to his cheek right at the same time as mine.

"Maka w-what the-?" papa was so surprised I couldn't help but giggle. "Thanks Soul for the best gift I could have asked for." "Your welcome Maka, now come on it's time to dance a little."

We started dancing untill the clock struck midnight and we all had been wiped out, this was all I could hope for in a birthday, my friends and family, and my dear weapon together for a night of fun.

**A/N: There you go Livy leaf I made you that story although I'm sorry I didn't put as much emphasis on the blueberries as you wanted me to, although there will be one other chapter to show what Stein wanted Soul to come to the lab for so see you then!**

_**Soul: Wow you made me bake.**_

_**Maka: *teary eyed***_

_**Me: Glad you liked it Maka so then all is forgiven, truce? *holds out hand***_

_**Maka: Truce. *shakes hand***_

_**Stein: See you all next chapter.**_


	2. Sleep in peace

Me: Well here you go people the epilogue of Mr cools sweet surprise let's see what the good doctor has in store for Soul shall we?

Soul: This is not going to end well.

Maka: I'm sure it'll be fine Soul.

Stein: Eivexst does not own soul eater.

Soul's POV: Well it was time for me to head to Steins lab I still had nightmares from that first time we all ever went there as I aproched the door it slid open before I touched it.

"Come in Soul." Creepy he knew I was at the door with out me even knocking, oh wait that's right he has soul perception. "Oi Professor Stein why did you want me to come over?"

I walked over to the living room-I think-and noted that the professor was placing a plate on the table.

"Well, remember how I distracted Maka for you I noted that you didn't pay any attention and slept through the entire class, so to make up for that... I want you to test these."

What the hell? The professor wanted me to test blueberries for him? "What's up with this no catch or anything?" He gave me a passive look as if to show he was aggitated by that.

"I assure you nothing is ' wrong ' with them just taste them for me." Well what could be the harm.

Stein's POV: As Soul tossed one up in the air to catch it in his mouth I was trying very hard to keep the smile I had been keeping hidden down then, he ate it. "So what do you think?" As Soul turned to me with a pale face I finally let the smile break out.

"Professor w-what the hell did you do to these!?"

Do to how pale and dizzy he was getting it worked I turned around and sat in my chair. "Well you see Soul I had put a special type of medication into these while they had been growing with the other blueberries you used to make that cake. So I had you taste them so you could sleep as long as you wanted!"

I noted only after turning back around that Soul had been knocked out by the medicine I added. "Well now he's out faster than I thought." While over joyed that he had fell for it I went to my phone and called to let Maka know to come get Soul.

I was glad that a slight success had happened, slight seeing as how only 3 minutes later Soul was walking home at a slow pace but colapsed at the front of the lab with Maka holding him up barely able to hold his limp body.

"Have a good night professor." Then Maka and Soul had been out of sight I shruged leaving it at that and decided to finally get to dicecting that Tiger, although the class will miss out it's a real shame.

Me: *shrugs* Well that didn't turn out the way I wanted but it works.

Soul: *still groggy* Not.. cool Eivexst.

Maka: Soul are you okay?!

Me: He'll be fine just have him lie down for a hour, oh by the way I'll be adding a new chapter to Dancing the night away soon so keep your eyes pealed and be sure to wake up soon, and maybe I should change the name to the proper spelling.

Soul: *snoring in the back drop*


	3. The cool guy and his girl

Eivexst: Okay I know this is going to be a bit odd since it's been so long since I made a chapter for this but i decided that maybe it couldn't hurt to make another chapter for this story.

Soul: How long was I out?

Maka: *has soul on her lap* I don't even know any more.

Eivexst: Right so before I forget I don't own soul eater.

Soul's POV: I was in the black room hearing that record that has a stop to it every now and again. "Man why do you keep playing this ogre?" He currently was snapping his fingers along with what should have been the beat of the song.

"Oh soul-kun don't you get it, I like this music don't hear the tone behind it?" now that I listened closer there was something different behind it yet I couldn't place it. "What are you getting at?" I felt my self sweat a little when it grew that evil grin from when I used it's power and Maka spat up black blood.

"You'll see soon soul-kun very soon, for there is going to be an event not even your precious meister can handle." The room faded with the ogre laughing like a maniac, then I felt something soft under my head and some one humming, as I slowly opened my eyes.

"M-Maka?" my voice sounded scratchy. She flinched a little when she heard me she looked down and blushed. "H-Hey soul glad y-you're awake." Why was she stuttering it's not like her. "Hey tiny tits, what did I miss?" I realized shortly after that I was laying on her lap and blushed a little, so un-cool even more un-cool was when she chopped me for calling her tiny tits again. "Well Stein called and had me come get you since you suddenly got so exhausted and you've been asleep for a 8 hours."

That explained the reason I felt so tired but why was I using her lap for a pillow? As if she read my mind she gave reason to the silent question. "Well you were thrashing a little when you were using your pillow so I came in and stayed with you to make sure you'd be okay." "That's pretty cool Maka, thanks."

Hearing this she smiled back at me and to think it was only 2 days ago I had given her such a cool surprise. "So then would you let me get up now, not that I'm complaining but, your know."

Maka's POV: Soul, I can't believe that even now he still make little jokes like that. "Sure thing Soul." I helped him get into a sitting position and left to the kitchen. "Hey Maka what are you doing in there?" I heard him start to get up and looked over my shoulder and see him have a little trouble. "Come on Soul stay down your still a bit out of it." He gave a small grumble of disappointment. "Here this should help wake you up."

I came back into the room helping him get over to the couch the coffee table in front of it had two plates with cake on them it was the same cake he made for my birthday. "Wow, thanks Maka." He barely took any time to enjoy the cake but it looked like it did wake him up a bit more.

Blair came in then looks like her work day ended early. "Hey Blair welcome back." She jumped over to Soul just a few seconds after I said that making a vein pop up on my head seeing soul get aonther nose bleed. "Soul~!" I raised a book ignoring his shouts of waiting and stopping. "MAKA CHOP!"

Soul's POV: I was trying to tell Maka that it wasn't my fault and to stop but she was like a land mine that just went off as I felt the same book she gets from death knows where hit my head. "T-This is so... Not cool Maka." I slowly got back up and I couldn't believe I was still awake after a shot like that.

"Blair go get some rags please." I looked up to see Blair leave the room and Maka with a sad look. "Hey Soul?" My eyes focused directly on her emerald orbs and I got to say, it made my chest hurt to see her look so sad. "Yeah Maka, what is it?" She grabbed my hand and put it up to her face. "When your birthday comes around... Let me make it just as cool for you as it was sweet for me during my birthday okay?" I couldn't help the smirk that came to my face as I put wrapped an arm over her shoulders to pull her closer. "Sure only if it's you who does makes it happen."

Blair came back then with some wet rags and we cleaned up the blood that got on the floor from the Maka chop and nose bleed, during this me and Maka shared another glance as she gave me a small smile.

All in all these last couple of days have been one of the coolest surprises that me and Maka have ever given each other, who knows... Maybe she wouldn't make such a bad girl friend after all.

Eivexst: There we go that will be another one-shot on the list.

Soul: *scratches head* Dude... Why did you make this sappy?

Eivexst: Because it's to much fun.

Maka: Soul come on he's the author for this don't make fun of him for it.

Soul: What ever tiny tits.

Eivexst: *panicked* NO SOUL NO!

Maka: *chops soul*

Eivexst: Oh lord... Okay people leave a review, Maka and I need to get soul back in a bed again.


	4. Heart to heart

**Eivexst: It's been so very long since, so I decided to make another one-shot for this story.**

**Soul: I didn't think you would make another.**

**Maka: I admit I was surprised by this too.**

**Eivexst: Okay well I do not own soul eater.**

/

Soul's POV: I was currently in my scythe form with Maka practicing to use witch hunt slash at a more successful rate, she was really into training today not even Black*star shouting from near by was throwing off her concentration.

"Hey Maka, are you okay?" she stopped swinging for a few seconds using the pole of the scythe to keep her self from falling over.

"Yes I'm okay soul, just a little winded." I smirked and when she started to try to resonate again I pushed into her inner world, I was surprised by what I saw it was a long plain that was wide open under a clear sky, the sun stood right in the middle of it where single tree stood pointing up at it.

"Wow, this is pretty cool Maka." She jumped slightly when she saw me standing near the tree, she was wearing a pair of black and white shoes along with a white long sleeve shirt, she also wore a skirt that went down to her knees it had piano keys and musical notes sewn into it making an new design from her usual.

"S-soul how did you get here?!" She said in a small panic of confusion making me laugh a little bit.

"Just cool it tiny tits." I regretted it since the moment I called her that she ended up slamming a book on my head that left a small crater in the ground where my head landed. "Point taken."

"Right well... Do you want to join me here soul?" I nodded and stood there next to where she currently laid under the tree, here she looked much more like her self, like we were at home, rather then at the DWMA.

It seemed like hours I spent there watching as she rested under the tree. "Hey Maka, what do all these different flowers represent for you?" She opened her eyes to look up at me then down to the flowers before smiling as she picked one of them.

"These are sort of like the pictures in your world soul, each one of these flowers represent something I never want to forget." It was a white flower that held absolutely no color, not even on the stem.

I gave it a long look before sighing. "You know it's not cool to leave some one hanging, which memory is that?" She smiled up at me as she plucked the petals of it, after she plucked them all a new one grew where the flower used to be as the memory played out in front, it was the memory of when we first met in that music room where I had played for her the very first time.

"You know, it's one of the best things I want to remember, I also want to keep a memory of every one else I've met, like Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black*star, Stein, Blair and Lord death, Mama too of course." I looked up at the sun that laughed at us from over heard, and then a single thought came to me.

"What about your father?" She lost her smile as she gave me a shocked look. "Come on Maka, I know your old man is a pervert and a womanizer, but he is still your dad."

She seemed to think about it as she looked down with a slightly irritated gaze. "Soul, I know but do you really expect me to love him after what all he did to mama?"

I gave her one of my famous grins as I scooped her up off the ground forcing her to stand. "Nah I don't expect you to forgive him, after all I'd be pretty pissed off to, but at least he is trying to show he cares right? After all he did help with throwing you your birth-day party."

She blushed a bit even though she'll never admit it. "W-well yeah, but... I just don't get why he would do it." She had said just barely above a whisper.

I left her soul and changed back to normal grabbing her hand and pulling her with me to the balcony of the academy even though she was constantly asking what I thought I was doing. "Maka, look."

She did as I said and looked out at the view with a confused gaze. "Okay, what am I supposed to be seeing here soul?" I pointed out towards the patch work lab and she tilted her head.

"Think about this okay, remember how he was Stein's weapon for a time after he was your mom's?" She nodded still slightly confused. "Well think about it, how much do you think he had to put up with for her so he could still see her at the academy?"

She stared wide eyed at me as she looked at the lab then back and did a repeat. "I, but he-" I pushed my fingers against her lip.

"No buts, if you ask me, if he had never done that then that means he didn't care, but if he put up with being dissected so much just for her then that's a pretty cool dad right there for putting up with that crap." She stared down at the ground with her hair covering her eyes.

"Soul... Thanks." She said as she hugged me tightly making me a little uncomfortable since I knew for sure a certain loud mouth would some how know about this. "Sure thing Maka, it's the least your weapon can do for you right?"

She looked up at me with a small smile as she giggled slightly. "Right." Was all she said before pecking me on the cheek and walking away with a small spring in her step, leaving me standing there for a couple seconds.

"And here I thought things wouldn't get to be any better today." after mumbling that to my self I ran over to catch up with her after all, she may not have much but she is one of the coolest girls I could ever care for.

/

**Eivexst: sorry if this seemed a little short.**

**Soul: What the heck is with the support for spirit?**

**Eivexst: It's just something I thought I would try.**

**Maka: *chops eivexst***

**Eivexst: Leave... a review. *collapsed***


End file.
